


Sapphic Love: A Berena Love Story

by Kali_Mae99



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali_Mae99/pseuds/Kali_Mae99
Summary: Bernie is back from Kiev and her and Serena decide to give it a go. Bernie has missed Serena so much, and vis versa. Will they be able to keep their "undeniable sexual chemistry" under control and take their relationship slow?(I guess you could call this a steamy slow burn. I will try my best.)ENJOY!!-Kali❤️





	

Bernie has been home for a few weeks now from Kiev, and she has spent everyday with Serena at work and making up for lost time. Except for today, Serena had the day off so it was just Bernie and Jason on AAU/Trauma today with Raf, Fletch, Jasmine, and Morvin. Bernie and Jason were having lunch in the office.  Jason was telling her how happy him and Auntie Serena are now that she's back. 

"Auntie Serena didn't like us talking about you while you were gone." 

Jason said with sauce dripping down his chin from his meatball sub. Bernie handed him a napkin. 

"Well it was hard Jason, I did hurt her feelings. It's understandable that she didn't want to talk about me." 

Bernie didn't want to say much because not only does she know that Jason doesn't understand relationships very well, but it killed her to think about what she had done to the women she deeply cared about.

"Why do you kiss girls Bernie?" 

Jasons question shocked her. 

"Well, the same reason you do Jason." 

His face scrunched up in thought. 

"I do it because I'm a boy, and boys kiss girls." 

She knew there was no way to get out of this. 

"Well, yes Jason,  you're right. Boys do kiss girls, and girls can kiss girls, too." 

She didn't want to have this talk but clearly Serena hadn't. 

"So, boys kiss girls, girls kiss girls. Do boys kiss boys?" 

Bernie's head lifted from her computer screen. She knew what to say, just not how to say it. 

"Uh, yes Jason. Boys and girls, girls and girls, boys and boys. Anybody can kiss whomever they want. Now finish your lunch, rounds start again soon." 

She loves Jason's curiosity, but it can be a bit much sometimes. 

"I don't know if I would kiss a boy." 

"Well its ultimately up to you Jason, you can kiss whomever you want, as long as they want to kiss you. Nobody can tell you whether you should kiss boys or girls." 

Bernie is pretty confident in how the talk ended. 

"Right, lets get back to work shall we? We'll meet back in the office after work and I'll drop you off at Serena's." 

Bernie held the door for him whilst he packed his things. 

"Are you staying for dinner? It's pizza and movie night."

"It's up to your Auntie Serena, Jason. But I would love too."  
                          
****  
It was around eight when Bernies last round was finished. She waited in the office for Jason. She had some time before his round was finished so she put some papers away and texted Serena. 

"Hello love,  just waiting for Jason then I'll bring him round. He invited me to dinner. Thats alright right?"

Nearly a minute later her phone was buzzing.

"Hi darling, sounds good. Ill order the pizza now, ham and pineapple. I know you like it. Thanks for bringing him home. See you soon love. xx" 

She smiled at how Serena knows her so well. She replyed quickly. 

"Yum! Can't wait! And no trouble dear. Anything for you darling. See you soon. xx" 

Bernie packed her bag and walked out the door just in time to run into Jason. 

"Ah. Jason. You scared me to death." 

"Impossible because you're still alive. Can't fool me Bernie. Nice try though." 

Bernie forgot how literal Jason is. 

"Right, well. Are you ready?" 

"Yes." 

"Good, I texted Serena. I'm staying for dinner. Ham and pineapple pizza. Hope you don't mind." 

"Not at all, one of my favorites!" 

"Right, well let's get to it then." 

They made it to Bernies car and headed to Serena's.  
Jason turned on the radio and Adele's 'Send My Love' was playing. Bernie and Jason both shouted the lyrics. 

"This was all you, none of it me  
You put your hands on, on my body and told me  
Mmm  
You told me you were ready  
For the big one, for the big jump  
I'd be your last love everlasting you and me  
Mmm  
That was what you told me

I'm giving you up  
I've forgiven it all  
You set me free

Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more  
Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more

I was too strong, you were trembling  
You couldn't handle the hot heat rising  
Mmm  
Baby I'm still rising  
I was running, you were walking  
You couldn't keep up, you were falling down  
Mmm  
Mmm there's only one way down

I'm giving you up  
I've forgiven it all  
You set me free, oh

Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more  
Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more

If you're ready, if you're ready  
If you're ready, I'm ready  
If you're ready, if you're ready  
We both know we ain't kids no more  
No, we ain't kids no more

I'm giving you up  
I've forgiven it all  
You set me free... 

They finished shouting the lyrics and laughed the rest of they way because of how out of sync and untuned they both were.

They pulled into the drive and headed in. Serena had pizza and Shiraz all set out and ready. 

"Hello darling, how was work?" 

Serena said handing Bernie a glass and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Bernie didn't want to pull away but she knew it wouldn't be appropriate to go any farther with Jason there. 

"Its was slow, had a nice chat with Jason during lunch today, thats a discussion for later. But other then that it was dull without you to keep me on my toes." 

"Well I'll be back tomorrow so it will be back to normal soon, darling." Serena replied.

They all gathered together on the couch. Jason on one end with a bowl of popcorn, and Serena was lying against Bernie with there bowl of popcorn on the other end. Jason picked the same movie they watch every movie night, Worlds Strongest Man.  
They got about a quarter in when Jason spoke again. 

"Auntie Serena, Allan texted. He wants to know if I would like to go watch a film with him. I know its our movie night but he's feeling better now." 

"Well, of course Jason. Yes you can go. We will be fine. Will you be staying over? " 

Jasons face lit up like a light bulb.  
"Yes. Thank you so much Auntie Serena! I'll see you tomorrow Bernie!" 

And with that he was out the door. Allan was picking him up. It was just Bernie and Serena now. First time they've been alone since shes been back from Kiev. The three had always been together. Serena got up and turned off the movie. 

"So what shall we do now?"  
Serena asked while pouring herself another glass of Shiraz.  
Bernie stood up and took the glass from her hand and placed it on the table. 

"Well, we could dance."  
Bernie grabbed ahold of Serena's his and pulled her towards her. She placed a hand in Serena's and another just below her back. 

"But there's no music."  
Bernie broke away and stepped to the stereo. She went through a couple cd's and found a homemade disc labeled 'Sapphic Love' and at the bottom it read "To Bernie, my love." She slowly turned around and spotted a blushing Serena. 

"I can explain.." 

"Ha-ha please do." 

"Well it was going to be a gift from me to you when you got back from Kiev and I completely forgot." Serena was blushing. 

"Well, then I think it would be wrong if we didn't listen to it." Bernie was about to press play when Serena pulled her away.  
"I must warn you. I wasn't supposed to be there when you listened to these songs. But they helped me get through sleepless nights without you." 

"Oh, come on Serena. They can't be that bad. She pressed play and quickly grabbed ahold of Serena again.  
The first song was 'I Do Adore' by Mindy Gledhill. 

"Everything you do it sends me  
Higher than the moon with every  
Twinkle in your eye  
You strike a match that lights my heart on fire 

When you’re near, I hide my blushing face  
And trip on my shoelaces  
Grace just isn’t my forté  
But it brings me to my knees when you say 

Hello, how are you, my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore 

We’re as different as can be  
I’ve noticed you’re remarkably relaxed  
And I’m overly uptight  
We balance out each other nicely 

You wear sandals in the snow  
In mid-July I still feel cold  
We’re opposites in every way  
But I can’t resist it when you say

Hello, how are you, my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore

Finding words, I mutter  
Tongue-tied, twisted  
Foot in mouth, I start to stutter  
Ha, ha, Heaven help me 

Hello, how are you, my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore

Every little thing ba ba ba ba  
Every little thing ba ba ba ba  
Every little thing you do, I do adore "

When the song ended Serena's head was laying on Bernie's shoulder placing soft butterfly kisses on her neck. They didn't move from that spot. They danced straight through the next song. ' Tell Her You Love Her' by Echosmith

"Tell her a story.  
Tell her the honest truth  
You treat her better.  
Make sure to see it through  
Don't be just everything she wants  
Be everything she needs

When she says she loves you  
Tell her you love her, too

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh 

Give her a reason,  
A reason to love all you do.  
She'll tell you secrets.  
You'll tell her secrets, too  
She'll tell you all her hopes and dreams  
You'll tell them, too

When she says she loves you  
Tell her you love her, too  
Tell her you love her, too

But don't you run away, run away  
When you get tired  
'Cause this will slip away, slip away  
And start a fire  
That can never be put out  
Oh, hurry time is running out  
But don't you run away, run away  
Before you tell her you love her

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh 

When she says she needs you  
Tell her you need her, too  
You tell her clearly  
Speak what your heart wants you to  
Tell her she's lovely  
Always tell her the truth  
When she says she loves you  
Tell her you love her, too

But don't you run away, run away  
When you get tired  
'Cause this will slip away, slip away  
And start a fire  
That can never be put out  
Oh, hurry time is running out  
But don't you run away, run away  
Before you tell her you love her

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh "

Bernie had no words. Tears rolling down both of the women's faces. 

"Don't cry love. I'm right here darling, don't cry. I'm not going anywhere."  
Bernie wiped the tears from Serena's face. She placed a couple small kisses on her forehead then a few more on her lips. She rested her head against Serena's and looked directly into her eyes. 

"I'm sorry for leaving. I was a coward. I don't want to feel like that anymore. And I definitely don't want to make you feel like that ever again."  
Bernie kissed Serena again and gave her a little eskimos kiss. 

"I love you Berenice Wolfe." 

"I love you too Serena Campbell." 

They danced for a little while longer until they decided it was time for bed. They both had a busy schedule tomorrow so they could use some rest.  
They curled up together on the couch and held each other until they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
